


Let Me Take Care of You, Dammit (xReader)

by Sa1adPeppers



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound's Face (Apex Legends), Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, I may have added my own personal twists to the characters?, Mildly Descriptive Icky Sicky?, Multi, Reader-Insert, help them, know what your comfy with so I can keep sOME people happy, their like a stubborn cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1adPeppers/pseuds/Sa1adPeppers
Summary: Everything was going fine, albeit you being a little late. Well, everything WAS fine, until you actually got on the dropship for todays Games. Now you've found yourself talking to someone from the other side of a bathroom stall, trying to give them comfort, and you notice a familiar piece of equipment discarded on the floor. In the end, you force them to let you help.You never knew Bloodhound could be so fussy, though.Tried to keep the reader as Gen. Neutral as possible ;]
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends) & Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Help Urgently Requested

The first thing you noticed when you woke up were three things. One, it was quite noisy outside for how early it was. Two, it wasn't actually early, it was quite late, and, knowing this, three- _you were going to be late and miss the dropship for today's Games._ So it was another rushed morning of barely getting something to eat before you were out the door on the way there. Man what the fans wouldn't give to see a Legend shamed for being late! But whoever that was, it certainly wasn't gonna be you. 

Deciding it'd be faster to just run and worry about the exhaustion of it later, you made it to the board zone- and you didn't miss it! You counted that as a win for today. You also noticed that you weren't the only one who had a bit of a late morning. Octavio had apparently run here right before you, but then he's always out on a run early on isn't he? A portal opened up behind you, and you jumped a little. Wraith must have been late too. What you didn't expect was to see Bloodhound walking through the portal after her. Even less, their body language suggested something out of the normal for them. You'd just have to ask when everyone was settled on the ship. 

In the silence of waiting to get going, it was Octavio who decided to break the early morning bubble, "¡No puedo esperar! Are you ready amigos?" There were a few hums of agreement, and some people laughed. Those little chimes of agreement sounded weirdly in-tune with one another. Wraith made a motion to poke your shoulder, and you leaned towards her to hear her for yourself rather than have five other people hear. "Keep an eye on Hound for me, please? They haven't been doing too good." 

At first you didn't know what the hell she was talking about, and then you remembered they were roommates. Wraith would know if Bloodhound wasn't being themselves. So you took her word on this. Why she would choose you over, say for instance, Lifeline, to watch over them confused you for sure, but you assumed it was due in part to the fact that you and Hound were good friends. Yeah, probably that one. You knew better than anyone they weren't too fond of doctors, even if it was a close teammate. 

Even so, when the ship came down, everyone was accounted for, given their seats, patted down, and allowed to board the ship. Boring process, but there was fun to be had with it. Especially with the rule that no one followed, No Weapons Permitted On the Dropship. Yeah, sure. You always had a hunting knife hidden somewhere, Elliot and Wraith both joked about themselves being a weapon. Elliot just said it was his looks. Bloodhound always carried Ravens Bite with them. It was rare they didn't have it on their person _somewhere._ Pathfinder had his Grapple, but that couldn't really be removed. The same could almost be said for Revenants hands on their own. In conclusion, no one cared. 

On the ship was so much different than before being on it. Everyone had their own section of the main room. There were dorms, even if they were a little,.. _cozy_ for the Legends that did sleep there. Gibby, you knew for a fact, was really the only one that would sleep in there. There was a small bathroom, and three small stalls to fit. Compact, but convenient. It was easy to see who stayed where the most, though. Caustic had a whole lab set up in a little booth, framed by shelves of various chemicals. Of course, there was a small area in the corner where Mirage could admire himself, and even Wraith had her own little place. Octane, ever the energetic junkie, had a little game setup. Three different monitors for three different games. How he managed to play them all was beyond you, but he did it. He never even sat down in the office chair he has, he just stands on it and wildly swings from side to side while button mashing away. You preferred to stay in the common area, with Gibby and Pathfinder. Revenant always managed to find somewhere to hide, you rarely saw him out here. Of course, when he was, he was next to Path. Daring anyone to actually speak to the MRVN. 

You would have went to see Bloodhound then, being practically put in charge of them on account of Wraith, and you didn't notice until you got to the little corner booth, which was covered in animal skulls that did not at all look like they were from here, though some looked like deer, that Bloodhound wasn't there. There were feather-tied tassels, and Artur- their raven, quietly hopped around on the desk. You sighed, and tapped the corner of the wood. Artur flapped his wings and hopped over to demand beak pets. Of course, he was always something to smile about, "What a strange dog." You heard a few people laugh behind you, definitely Elliot. "That bird is always hilan- Hin.. he's funny." 

You nodded and ignored Artur gently pecking your hand until he actually bit you. Pulling your hand away and holding up to your chest, you glared down at the bird. He just tilted his head at you, then turned and cawed at the bathroom doors. And when you didn't pick up on his squawking, he up and flew over to the bathroom, clawing at the door, flapping halfway back to you, then back again to claw at the little square window. You didn't understand him like Hound did, but you guess he was trying to tell you to at least go over there. So you did, and he decided that your shoulder was a good place to land. You could just barely feel the grip of his talons in your skin. When that little charade was over, he just started pecking at the door. "You want me to go in?" You looked up into the birds black eyes, and he cooed at you. You took that as a yes of some sort, and let him fly back to the desk before opening the door.

The bathroom had a certain smell to it. Kinda like a public restroom, in its own weird way. The mirror was cracked, still unfixed after Elliot punched it. But even still it took a minute to figure out why you were needed in here of all places. At least until you heard what you guessed you were here for. Someone was in one of the stalls, clearly sick. And from the sound of the gut-wrenching vomit you happened to be a part of, which sounded like it hurt by the way, it was _bad_. "Auh, jeez, are- you okay in there?" The only response you got, which wasn't really a response, was violent coughing from the stall on the end. 

Walking up next to the stall, you decided the best option right now was to sit down outside the door and try to be support. Funny, you thought, you always imagined yourself being grossed out walking in on someone practically living next to the toilet, but in the moment? You felt more of a parental instinct to stay and just kinda be there for the person suffering. You guessed it was one of those 'you-never-know-until-it-happens' moments. Sighing, with your head back against the door, you felt the urge to reach your hand under the wall and try and see if you could hold their hand. Ever the physical and emotional support, you tapped the ground to let them, whoever it was, know that you were gonna stay here. In your attempt to bring your hand back after not getting any real response from it, you grabbed something in your efforts. Not thinking much of it, you took it out from under the stall with your hand, and your brain finally kicked into gear with everything that happened just now. Wraith asking for your help, Artur desperately guiding you towards the bathroom door, and now the respirator you held in your hands. You held your breath.  
  
"Bloodhound..?"

Silence,

"...no?"


	2. You Need Help, You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your trying to do your best, but they are reminding you of a pouting child. You'd kill them if they weren't already practically dying. 
> 
> Again with Gen-Neu reader. I'm t r y i n g. :]

"Hound, I know its you. Are you okay?" It was really a lost question. You knew they were the opposite of okay at the moment, hell you were holding one of the few things that made them feel okay. The need to ask anyway was still there, because you cared and you wanted to be sure. When you didn't get a reply, your worry spiked a little until you heard a strained sigh, followed by more coughing. "I do not need assistance.." and you wondered if they just didn't feel as sick as they sounded. Or it managed to rot their brain enough to where they thought they weren't sick and sitting on the bathroom floor at all. 

"Can you stop lying, then?" Silence. At least for a little bit, until you ended up slightly covering your ears when they scrambled to not purge on the floor for the second time since you've been here. It was saddening, knowing their condition and yet them refusing help. Did they not trust you? No, they had to at least a little bit if you were still _in here_ with them. Not to mention that sickness was considered weakness to a lot of the others. The fact that you were here at all meant at least some trust was being had, right? You wished you could just open the door and actually help them rather than sit and listen to them groan in frustration and pain. _"Ég ætla að deyja hérna.."_

"Hound. I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not. You can't be in the Games like this," You could feel the mood change from that sentence alone. Everyone knew how much Bloodhound loved taking part in the games. They lived for the hunt, as they always said. Everyone _also_ knew how much they hated being pulled from the Games and away from said hunt. It was rare, but it happened to everyone. Medical procedures that took longer than a break week to recover from, and sometimes there were people who would be pulled from the Apex Games entirely. 

The dropship shook with turbulence, and the bustle of people reading the assigned teams from the banners and getting onto the drop pads came clear through the metal of the bathroom door. You whispered a quite promise to Bloodhound before standing up, and opening the door some to look at who you were set with. You were happy that you were actually in a pair of three this time, usually these missions end up being solos. And the higher ups say those aren't played anymore. Yeah, suuure. You still took a closer look to see who you were teamed with, and you realized how much trouble you were in. You were teamed with Caustic. And Bloodhound. 

Hound was in no state whatsoever to participate, and you had to tell Caustic that he was either going to have to find another team, or go into the arena solo. He scared you, though. No one ever understood how Wattson could stand to be around the doctor and be so cheery and all touchy-feely with him. The responsibility to say something was there, though, so you mustered up as much courage as you could and walked over to his little section. It glowed a weird chemical-induced green, and when the man inside turned to look at you, you felt yourself deflate under his gaze. 

"I see we are teamed together. Do you wish to speak of game plans now?" His voice was as gravelly as ever, and it didn't bring you much comfort. You shook your head nonetheless, not giving him a verbal answer was better than no answer, and you didn't trust yourself to speak yet. He stood, and you seriously expected some anger from him for not speaking up. Instead, you flinched when he rested a hand on your shoulder. Even with the improved gas mask he wore, along with the goggles, his eyes wrinkled like he was smiling. Or grimacing, either one fit. "If it is about your friend, I will understand your wishes to withdraw from the fight. They would have been a helpful asset for my research, but like the rest of us, they have their own bad days"

Hearing this from Caustic of all people made your head spin a little. Still, you thanked him for his understanding as steadily as you could and walked right back to the bathroom. Or at least, you would have. But you were suddenly occupied with the glorious feeling of a metal arm hitting you in the chest. You wheezed out a curse, and looked up ready to seriously scold whatever decided to hit you, however, your plans were effectively shot down when you looked into the golden glowing eyes of Revenant. You settled for passive aggressiveness. "Can I,.. _Help You?"_ You squinted at the simulacrum. He looked like he wanted to do the same back. "Just thought I'd say hi. You've been hiding from me." 

Right. You've been avoiding the murder bot for a number of reasons. The most apparent one was the fact that he was annoying as hell. This little interaction was a perfectly set example of it, too. With as much strength as you could possibly use in your arms, you tried your best to shove him back some so you could get back to Hound. The robot barely swayed an inch. Another reason you avoided him, he never listened when you told him things. But then he never listened to anyone anyway. "Look, man. I don't have time for this, okay? Got more important things to do-" He yanked you from the door and pulled you to the common area and forced you to sit down. 

A few people were staring at you both, the rounds were about to start. Mirage must have been teamed with Revenant, because he kept looking like he wanted to say something but backing out at the last second. Until Wraith actually came over and shoulder shoved the simulacrum to the side. He tensed and if his face could move you were one hundred percent sure he would have such an incredulous look on his face. "Move over, bolts. I need a private talk with this one." You would have to seriously thank her later for this. The worry in the back of your mind was ever spiking still. 

She seemed to notice this too, and for the second time already you were being manually moved by someone else around the dropship. By now you were ignored and most people have dropped for the rounds. Mirage was babbling things at Revenant when he went back to the team, and Lifeline took pity on the man. When they dropped, Wraith grabbed both of your shoulders and you felt like you were taking part in an interrogation. "Look, you've both been pulled from the Games today. Just take them home and help them get better. I can't stand their complaints anymore."

Feeling your energy again at the fact that she was still helping you with Bloodhound, you thanked her quickly and took longer than probably necessary strides back to the bathroom, and didn't wait to open the door and go in after knocking. Whether they liked it or not, you were gonna help them get better even if it killed you. When you knocked on the stall door, the rather angry growl you got made you think this actually would be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we're goin strong? I got a few people readin' within the first couple hours so that makes me happy :) Completely forgot to mention my writing is shit so there's no promises on grammar. I skim over my sentences real fast so I may have THOUGHT a sentence was complete, then moved on when I was actually in the middle of writing the sentence. Thanks for reading my brain rot, though. Who else remembers ending up solo when players leave immediately after dying? Say I. 
> 
> Mmm Tasty Translations:  
> Ég ætla að deyja hérna- I'm going to die here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fic on here wHOO- and I went for some fluff because my Monkey Brain™️ decided I needed some self indulgent BS about my current hyper-fixation. Please for the love of the Allfather tell me if I’ve done something wRONG I’m trying to bring myself over here from Wattpad what’s good. Also PLEASE tell me if I blanked and happened to use something other than They/Them for Bloodhound. :]


End file.
